Don't Leave Me ALone in this Worls
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: She wasn't a true beauty but something about her drew his eye. Something about her made the Red Viper love her. She was as fair as the sun and her kisses were warmer then spring and she was his and he was hers. This is the story of their adventures. Ellaria Sand Centric but there's a lot of Oberyn in there.


Ellora Sand was born in the castle of Lord Harmen Uller. Her mother had been a fifth born daughter of a spice merchant. She was a beautiful girl of two-and-twenty. Her hair was that of a raven's wing, and her eyes like warm brown chocolate.

"One more push." The Maestor commanded.

The spice merchant's daughter screamed in agony as she gave one last weak push. Soon the pained wails of the mother were replaced by the healthy wails of a baby. The maestor smiled as he held the little girl in his hands.

"It's a girl, My Lady," He said with a smile, when no answer came he looked up at the mother, "My Lady?"

The Spice Merchant's daughter did not reply at first and then she spoke.

"Ellaria," She whispered, "Ellaria Sand."

The maestor watched with sadness as the young woman's eyes became glassy and the hand that had once reached out for the child dropped limply to her side. The Maestor quickly handed the baby to a maid who rushed to clean her.

With gentle hands the Maestor reached out and closed the eyes of the dead woman. The merchant's daughter had always been a weak girl. Her body was small and unfit for childbirth and yet she had refused Moon Tea, and as a result she had died and her child had lived.

The elderly Maestor turned and made his way to where the child was being cleansed. She was a rather beautiful babe. Thick downy tufts of dark brown covered her head, her skin was like that of any native born Dornish person, her eyes, however, were large and a warm brown.

"Ellaria Sand." The Maestor murmured as he wrapped the wiggling babe in a blanket.

"Maestor Edric, Lord Harmen wishes to see the babe." A maid said, before she disappeared out of the birthing chambers.

Maestor Edric sighed softly, pulled the babe snuggly into his embrace, then hobbled out of the room. His knee hurt something terrible but the pain did not detour the elder Maestor as he made his way to Lord Harmen Uller's solar.

"My Lord." Maestor Edric announced his presence as he entered the room.

Lord Harmen Uller turned. His dark yellow robes trailing behind him slightly. Harmen Uller was a tall man, lithe and strong with shoulder length brown curls, tanned skin, and light brown eyes.

"Jenna?" Lord Harmen asked, his voice soft.

"Dead, My Lord." Maestor Edric stated while stepping farther into the room.

"And the child?"

"She is healthy, and strong... Jenna has named her Ellaria." Maestor Edric said.

Lord Harmen walked over to the Maestor and took the small bundle from him. Ellaria cued softly, her little hands waved at his face, and her little mouth pulled up in a toothless grin. Lord Harmen smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Find her a wet nurse."

Maestor Edric nodded, took the babe, and left the room. He walked through the castle's brightly lit corridor. The sun slipped through the stained windows causing colorful objects and shapes to dance across the cold marble floor.

Maestor Edric slipped into the nursery where he found Mave, a mother of two, rocking her babe back and forth.

"Lady mave, Jenna has had her child." Maestor Edric said as he stepped closer.

The pale woman looked up, smiled, and said, "Oh! A girl? I do so hope it is a girl."

Edric nodded and held out the now crying babe. Mave quickly took the child and held her to her breast. Edric watched as Mave shifted so she could hold both children in her arms.

"A strong thing, she is." Mave chirped.

"Stronger then her mother, I hope." Maestor Edric said before he left the room.

Mave smiled down at the suckling babe at her breast. Her son, a babe of one month, had long since fallen asleep. Mave quickly put him to bed in the small cradle in the corner of the room.

Once the babe had fed, Mave situated herself in a chair and began rocking. Ellaria stared up at Mave with drooping eyes. Mave smiled tenderly as she stood to place the babe in her crib.

"Poor thing... If only your mother was still alive... She would have adored you." Mave whispered, her tanned finger reached out to brush the sleeping babe's cheek.

The door slid shut as Mave exited the nursery. Ellaria Sand smiled, her tiny fingers reaching for the glittering objects that dangled from bronze chains above her crib. The objects swayed and clinked when they touched.

Ellaria, the bastard daughter of Lord Harmen Uller, was lulled to sleep by the colorful little objects.


End file.
